


Is your red my red?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Color Blindness, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Is your red my red?

"Tony ti piace questa tavola?" chiese Steve mostrandogli dei disegni "Oh che carino hai creato un crossover tra te e Barton, divisa a stelle strisce ma viola e nera, direi che è una cosa molto carina" rispose gentilmente Stark "In realtà volevo essere solo io, lo so che ti sembra ridicolo il fatto che io mi scriva i fumetti da solo ma almeno il lettore può essere sicuro che l'adattamento sia fedele alla mia vita" continuò Rogers.   
Tony guardò gli altri disegni ed erano tutti i con i colori sbagliati "Steve è una scelta creativa sbagliare i colori oppure c'è qualcosa dietro?" chiese preoccupato "In realtà sono daltonico quindi non riesco a distinguere i colori, tutto è una scialba scala di grigi per me ma cercavo sempre di non farlo capire a nessuno perchè non mi ha mai creato grossi problemi" continuò.   
Stark lo abbracciò "Allora mio piccolo pittore daltonico ti facciamo dei bei occhialetti dalle lenti blu che ti renderanno i colori e ti daranno un po' di sensualità in più" gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Tornò qualche ora dopo "Ecco a te Stevie" glieli mise addosso.  
Steve lo guardò "Non mi ero mai reso conto che tu avessi gli occhi azzurri" sorrise "Ora riesco a distinguere anche la minima sfumatura di colore, grazie amico" lo abbracciò a propria volta.


End file.
